Motivos, Emma Carstairs
by letslovewhitesnow
Summary: "Y ahora, más de 4 años después, volvería a verlos" Narración de Emma Carstairs, de la trilogía Los Artificios Oscuros (The Dark Artifices). OneShoot de una posible escena de Lady Midnight (Dama de Medianoche) y también momentos de Ciudad de Fuego Celestial. No creo que se considere spoiler porque solo es una teoría pero...si no hay leído los primeros 5 libros de TMI,es spoiler xD


Emma se despertó bastante temprano para ser un día de semana. Se supone que hoy recibirían visitas del Instituto de Nueva York. No había sabido nada de ellos después de todas las bajas que sufrieron durante la guerra. Sabía que Isabelle Lightwood y Clarissa Morgerstern habían quedado a cargo del Instituto. Sabía que, a pesar de que ya habían pasado años, ambas seguían de luto, tanto Isabelle por sus hermanos, por sus padres y su novio. Y Clary, además de por ellos, por Luke, por Maia, por Jordan, por su mejor amigo, por Alec, por los Lightwood, por Magnus, su gran amigo, que había dado su vida por ellos. Y claro, todos sabían que en el interior, también sufría la pérdida de su hermano en las manos de su madre, pero lo ocultaba. Pero, por sobre todas las personas, su dolor se cernía sobre su corazón por haber perdido a Jace Herondale.

En todo el mundo, todos los cazadores de sombras lloraban la pérdida del último del linaje Herondale. Pero Clarissa, sin embargo, llevaba un duelo silencioso. Isabelle había dicho que llevaba días encerrada en la antigua habitación de Jace sin salir, comiendo poquísimo, a tal punto que había empezado a sentir nauseas.

Clary se presentó unos meses después en Idris, con un vestido blanco bastante suelto. Pero, sobre todo, un drástico cambio en su físico: su vientre, su abultado vientre. Declaró que el linaje Herondale no había muerto, que ella lo llevaba en su vientre. Y, créanlo, o no, Emma fue una de las más entusiasmadas. Se supo, también, que Clary había elegido el nombre de un antepasado Herondale para su hijo, y eso también sonaba asombroso.

Y ahora, más de 4 años después, volvería a verlos.

Julian pasó por su habitación casi media hora después de que se despertara. Ella ya estaba lista, así que simplemente lo siguió hacia la entrada, dónde la invitada los esperaba. Emma simplemente se quedó muda cuando vio lo que tenía en frente. La misma Clarissa, con sus ojos verdes profundos y su cabello rojo igual de largo y precioso. Pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió: a sus pies, un niño que bien podría haber sido Jace de pequeño, jugaba con una estela que aparentemente no era más que un juguete, o al menos el niño no sabía utilizarla aún. Era idéntico a Jace, no había duda. Y no se hubiera parecido a Clary de no ser por los ojos verdes que resaltaban en su rostro. Era precioso, de eso no había duda.

-Mami…-susurró el niño, que fue el primero en notar la presencia de Julian y Emma.

Clary levantó la mirada y les sonrió a ambos, se puso de pie y se acercó a abrazarlos a ambos. El niño, escondido detrás de las faldas de su madre, no dejaba de observar a Emma. Ella le sonrió, y él también mostro una pequeña sonrisita. Clary lo levantó en sus brazos y se lo presentó a ambos. Al oír el nombre del niño, Emma se sorprendió un poco. Pensó que quizás Clary hubiera escogido algún otro nombre, quizás _Stephen, _el nombre del padre de Jace, pero no. Clary escogió el nombre perfecto.

Y en ese momento, al ver al niño tímido frente a unas personas desconocidas, intentando sonreírle a Emma sin que su madre lo notara; al escuchar a Clary saludarlos y presentarles a ese hermoso niño Herondale; al verlos ambos de blanco; al saber que Clary había dejado de llorar el día en que su niño nació, pero también al saber que ella aún lloraba algunas noches en el Invernadero del Instituto. Con todo eso en su mente, Emma se dio cuenta de que no solo luchaba por su propio orgullo. Algo dentro de ella, algo dentro de su mente le decía que todo eso tenía un propósito. Y si algún día ella lograba ser tan buena como Jace, no sería solo por ella. Lo haría por ellos, por los dos frente a ella vestidos de blanco, por ese niño que jamás conoció a su padre, le demostraría que había sido todo un héroe. Por ellos, por Clarissa Morgerstern, y por William Herondale.


End file.
